<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magenta by CrushCrushCrushCrushCrush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495170">Magenta</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushCrushCrushCrushCrush/pseuds/CrushCrushCrushCrushCrush'>CrushCrushCrushCrushCrush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradise Motel Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hair Dyeing, It/Its Pronouns for Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Party Poison (Danger Days), Xe/Xem Pronouns for Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), how to tag, paradise motel week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushCrushCrushCrushCrush/pseuds/CrushCrushCrushCrushCrush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fellas is it gay to dye each others hair at 3 am?<br/>Day 2 of Paradise Motel Week<br/>Funpoison</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradise Motel Week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has like -13 plot sorry lmao, I just wanted some Fluff:tm:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Party Poison wasn’t asleep. Which wasn’t that surprising, actually. They had always had trouble sleeping, even before they left the City. The room was pitch dark, but their eyes had somewhat adjusted by then. They tilted their head, looking at the posters and drawings plastered to their walls. They spotted their guitar in the corner of the room. They sighed, maybe later.</p><p>	They tossed and turned, their mattress giving tired creaks in response. Poor thing had been there longer than any of the Fab 4. Not the most sanitary thing, in retrospect, but it is what it is.</p><p>	There was an enthusiastic knock on Party’s door, way too enthusiastic for 3 am, in their humble opinion. They grumbled and pushed themself off of the dingy mattress, shuffling their way to the door. </p><p>	When they opened the door, they were greeted by Ghoul’s wide smile. Xe was staring up Party with their multi-colored eyes, with xyr long hair down and tucked behind xyr ears. The bottom half of which was covered in what looked like purple hair dye.</p><p>	“I need you to do the back,” xe said, reaching out and grabbing Party’s wrist. They couldn’t help but notice that xyr fingers were stained purple.  </p><p>	Poison rolled their eyes, voice somewhat rough, “Hello to you too Ghoulie.” Fun Ghoul gave a wink to them, and then began leading the two of them into the bathroom. To put it simply, it was an absolute mess.</p><p>	“Christ, Ghoul,” they chuckled, looking around the bathroom. There was purple hair dye smeared on the counter and a half empty thing of bleach in the corner. “Love what you’ve done with the place,” Party teased.</p><p>	It snickered, hopping onto the counter despite the purple smears. Poison let out a sigh, “So you want me to get the back, right?”</p><p>	Xe nodded, “Figured you’d be good at it.” Ghoul handed them the tube of dye and turned towards the mirror.</p><p>“Could’a asked Kobra,” Party mumbled, desperately searching for a pair of gloves. Just as they expected, there weren’t any there, “Don’t these things usually come with gloves?”	</p><p>Fun Ghoul handed them a thin looking pair of gloves, “He gets bitchy when I wake him up,” it watched Poison work through the mirror, “Plus I don’t get this lovely view,” xe winked one of xyr green eyes at Party, Party rolling theirs in response. </p><p>“You sure it wasn’t because I’m the only one up?”</p><p>“Pretty damn sure.”</p><p>	Poison carefully ran their fingers through the shorter Killjoy’s hair. It was oddly soft, it felt nice in their hands. They weren’t even sure if they had ever seen Ghoul brush xyr hair. </p><p>	‘Maybe the dye will get rid of the grease,’ they thought to themself. A small smirk appeared on their face.</p><p>	“You didn’t even bleach it, it’s not gonna stick,” they continued to work the dye into Ghoul’s hair. </p><p>	“Eh, figured it’d be less destructive than cutting it off.”</p><p>	“Guess so,” this whole situation was drenched in domesticity. Sickeningly sweet. In Party’s eyes, at least. Everything was too perfect. Too quiet. Poison’s glove ripped.</p><p>	“SHIT-” the red-head cursed, their fingers instantly getting covered in the purple goop.</p><p>	“Pois calm down, it’s not that big of a deal, look,” Ghoul spun around, now facing the other enby. It looked them in the eyes and smeared the dye on its cheek, “See? Now we match.”</p><p>	The smile had reappeared on their face. Party leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against xyr lips. Ghoul grabbed the back of their head, pulling them closer. They both sat like that for a while, just kissing in the yellow light of the bathroom, enjoying each other’s presence.</p><p>	After what only felt like a second, Poison pulled away. They didn't know at the time, but the back of their hair was smeeared with magenta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry the eneding is a bit abrupt, I wasn't exactly sure how to end this. Comments and critique are always welcome !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>